


Burning Brownies

by ecaracap



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fire, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy wants a midnight snack...but leaves it in a little too long</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Brownies

Danny had been much more accommodating about Mindy’s eating habits recently. He didn’t say anything when she made rice mixed with brown sugar, barbecue sauce and butter. He made her sit at the opposite end of the couch when she ate it, but he didn’t complain. When she made him go out at 1 AM to get pickle slices to go on the Oreos they had, he grumbled at her a bit, but he understood. She was growing a baby in there, his baby. Whatever his girl and his baby wanted, he would get.

Tonight, he wakes up to an empty bed. He looks around to see where Mindy had gone, getting up to see if she’s in the bathroom. When he doesn’t find her in there, he heads out to the kitchen just in time to see smoke barreling out of the oven. “Oh my god!” he exclaims, searching around to see if Mindy’s there, but he doesn’t see her anywhere. He runs to the closet to get the fire extinguisher just as Mindy comes through the front door.

“Oh my god, what the hell?” she says, a popsicle in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. 

Danny extinguishes the flames, putting out what was burning in the oven, “Why don’t you tell me, Sleeping Arsonist?”

“Do I look asleep?” Mindy says, putting the bag on the counter, “Ugh, my brownies…”

“Your brownies?” Danny asks, setting the used extinguisher on the floor, “What were you doing making brownies in the middle of the night?”

“I wanted some,” she says with a shrug, “And I wanted some mustard on top but we didn’t have mustard so I went down to get some. I thought the brownies would be done when I got back.”

“Yeah, I’d say they’re pretty done,” he says with a huff, leaning against the counter, exasperated.


End file.
